So called small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers of small design are known which can be pluggably arranged on a host printed circuit board. For this purpose, the SFP transceivers are plugged into a screening cage which is fastened on the host printed circuit board. In addition to an optoelectronic transmitting module and an optoelectronic receiving module, the known transceivers have an internal module printed circuit board which is arranged in parallel alignment with the host printed circuit board in the transceiver. Integrated circuits such as a driver block and/or a pre-amplifier block are arranged on the internal module printed circuit board. Optical waveguides can be optically coupled to the transducers via an optical port of the SFP transceiver.
It is known for the purpose of electrical connection between the module printed circuit board and the host printed circuit board to use an electric plug which is permanently mounted on the host printed circuit board.
When the transceiver is plugged into the screening cage, electric contacts of the module printed circuit board come into contact with associated contacts of the electric plug, as a result of which the electric and optoelectronic components arranged on the module printed circuit board are electrically connected to the host printed circuit board.
An SFP transceiver is described, for example, in DE 101 14 143 A1.
An attempt is being made to reduce further the size of the known SFP transceivers, in particular to provide reduced pluggable SFP modules of half width (SFP/2 modules). There is thus a need for optoelectronic transceiver arrangements and associated electric plugs which have an extremely compact design and can be implemented with an SFP design or SFP/2 design.